


Illusionist

by Fabulous_Fanboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: GIVE ME SMUT AND NOTHING BUT- jks, Illusionist!Eren, Lemon lemon lemon, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, RiRen not EreRi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Fanboy/pseuds/Fabulous_Fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here... let me show you a real magic show."</p>
<p>Eren is an Illusionist, travelling from club to club, performing. And Levi is just your average middle class citizen who just happens to visit a club one night Eren is performing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusionist

Eren swallowed nervously, almost unnoticeable in the dim lighting of the seedy nightclub. His hands worked quickly, unbuttoning his jacket to reveal a grey shirt with 'Keine Gnade' written across it in a looping scrawl.

_'How many minutes... Three. No, two.'_

He shifted his weight, nimble fingers shaking slightly as he reached down and picked out an arrangement of objects, green-blue eyes focussed entirely on what was in front of him.

A hand brushed against his shoulder as someone walked past, so he looked up, words dying on his tongue as a pair of piercing grey eyes met his turquoise eyes, which were quickly downcast.  
The other was... gorgeous. Maybe a tad short, but definitely muscular. The way he had been looking at him; expression apathetic, head tilted so the fringe of his undercut fell immaculately, perfectly against his face, in such a way that it made him wonder how it would feel to run his fingers through those locks.

Eren licked his suddenly dry lips, about to speak as he looked up, but he stopped when he noticed the sensuous stranger was sitting down at a table, an untouched drink in front of him. He flashed him a smile, only receiving a vague eyebrow raise in return.

The young man breathed out heavily, eyes reluctantly leaving the stranger to eye off the owner of the club, who tapped his wrist and grinned, inclining his head.

Time to start.

Eren stood, body no longer shaking as he stood up on the table, hands in the pockets of his jeans, watching the mostly intoxicated crowd fall silent and slowly turn to watch him.

"Strip for us!"

"C'mon, please?"

His cheeks darkened at the requests but he shook his head.  
"Not a part of my contract, sorry."

A chorus of cat calls broke out, but Eren ignored them, deciding to play the crowd to their wishes.  
His jacket promptly was tossed at one of the jeerers, a woman dressed in a skimpy cocktail dress. He kept his shirt on but unbuttoned it.

The woman grinned, waggling her eyebrows and flashing her cleavage at the now red faced young man.

"Thanks! I'll look after this for ya!"

Eren grinned weakly, hopping down from the table. He slipped a shot glass into his palm, showing it to the crowd before promptly crushing it. Tension filled the air, wondering eyes staring at him as he brushed his palms together and held up his right one, palm upwards, with the replacement shot glass nestled between his curled fingers.

Cheering, laughing faces.

Eren smiled in relief, bowing.

The rest of the hour was better. Each trick went fluidly, flawlessly, continuing to impress the crowd. Most of the crowd, anyway.

Mr Stranger didn't look impressed or excited. In fact he looked bored, something that made Eren feel like going up to him and slapping him- well, he felt that way until he actually looked at him and saw those quicksilver eyes burning into his soul.

For the last trick, he moved to a replica of a beer barrel; slightly bigger with the top removed. He sat in the bottom of it, Armin- his mostly unused assistant- handcuffing him before he sat down; both feet and hands locked.

"Armin, fill it up now."

The minutes passed, water ebbed and flowed, quickly covering his head. He closed his eyes, fingers fumbling with the cuffs until he heard the dull click of them unlocking. Hands undone, he did the same to his feet, lungs beginning to burn as his fingers sought for a hold on the base of the barrel as it was lifted.

_'To a tank... In three, two, one-'_ as soon as the barrel hit the water, he swam out, diving to the bottom and slipping his fingers into a crevasse he knew was the small trapdoor that led outside of the truck- yes, a truck. People were on the other side, the side opened to the club, and the music was pumping again, so no one heard him slip out, quickly shutting it tightly again.

Wiping his eyes with a towel, he went to the right of the truck, dropping the towel as he entered the back kitchen, walking straight through to the bar. He listened to the people talking.

"Dead body, didn't you see it?"

"Guess I can keep his jacket..."

Eren grinned, hoisting himself up to sit on the bar.  
"Don't wish me away! That's not very nice."

All eyes turned to him. Armin smiled, giving him the thumbs up. He smiled back.  
The crowd ebbed into a cacophony of applause and wolf whistles.

He relaxed, gladly accepting a glass from the owner as he threw his legs over the edge of the bar, easing himself onto a stool.

The warmth of vodka warmed his now shivering body as he looked around the room, smiling to himself. It was a weird profession, sure, but he had to admit; he kinda got a kick out of freaking people out like that. He turned to the bar, back to the crowd as he finished the shot glass.

Eren leaned his elbow on the bar, resting his chin on his palm. He hadn't seen the darkly handsome man from before; he hadn't been sitting at that table but his drink had still been there, half empty.

The smell of smoke hit his nostrils as he heard someone exhale loudly next to him, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up, once again speachless when he saw those grey eyes watching him.

"Nice show, Eren Jaeger."  
The words were said in a husky, monotonous tone that sent shudders down Eren's spine.

He bit his lip, trying to look away but constantly, his eyes were drawn back to the other.  
"Thanks..."

"Levi."

Eren smiled, timidly shaking Levi's hand, cheeks flushing when the other brushed his lips against his hand, scooting his stool closer.

"Pleasure to meet you, Eren." Levi murmured, watching his every movement; from the nervous brush of his fingers through his hair, to the way he glanced down, muttering "Yeah."

Levi smirked, a slight quirk of his lips as he leaned away, lifting his cigarette to his lips and inhaling deeply before tapping it out, eyes closed as he exhaled slowly.

"Are you even allowed to smoke here?"

Levi's eyes snapped open, smirking again.  
"Does it look like I care?" he licked his lips, looking up at Eren with those hooded eyes, "So is this Illusionist gig full time?"

Eren tilted his head.  
"Um... Mostly, yes."

Levi raised an eyebrow, snorting.  
"Oh? Are you... that hopeless?"

"What?! N-no, I have skills!"

Eren met Levi's challenging gaze with a defiant grin.

"Right... Right... How old are you, eighteen?"

"Twenty, actually!"

Levi sniggered, hooking his foot through the foot rest metal bar thing and pulling Eren's stool closer. Eren cried out as the stool toppled forward, Levi's hands supporting him in such a way that their faces were close but not quite touching.

"Because that so makes a difference."

Their breaths mingled as they stared at each other in silence. Eren leaned further in, Levi's lips meeting his somewhere in between. It was soft, naïve, innocent and timid at first, Eren's fingers hesitantly moving to tangle in Levi's hair, whining when the other swatted his hands away, his mouth soon readily breached by a warm and wanting tongue.

Eren had been kissed before, but not quite like this. Not with the hunger or passion the other was asserting. Nor had his previous kisses sparked a spreading warmth between his legs.

"What are your skills? List them." Levi growled, licking Eren's quivering bottom lip.

"Um... Um..."

"... You're a virgin."

Eren hissed softly in protest as the other broke away, slipping off his stool, to his feet. He gaped, the harshly toned words playing over and over in his mind.

"Yes... Wait, where are you going?" He stood, reaching out to grab Levi's arm but the other slipped from his grasp.

"Depends whether you want to get laid or not," Levi glanced back at him, lust flickering in the depths of his eyes, "If you do-"

"Yes." Eren said quickly, mouth working faster than his mind, "I do."

Levi smirked, turning and slipping through the crowd, disappearing from Eren's sight. He blinked, stepping into the throng of dancing people, whose sweaty bodies and grinning faces were totally ignored by him. He scanned faces as he went, looking for that crimson shirt and dark pair of jeans.

When he did find him, five minutes later, he stood outside the bathrooms. Levi opened the door, hands massaging his hips as he leaned up to whisper in Eren's ear, "Here... Let me show you a real magic show."

Eren shuddered, turning to face the other, words of want poised on the tip of his tongue. But the words died and he was left gaping as his eyes followed Levi's movement back inside the bathroom, holding the door open as he glanced around.

"Disgusting."

Eren moved to look as well, shrugging to himself. It wasn't that dirty, to him, at least.  
He voiced his opinions aloud, gaining a snort of derision and a sigh from the other as Levi passed him on the way out of his bathroom, tugging at his sleeve briefly.

"Hence why you are a Virgin, Eren. That bathroom is fucking mouldy. Come, upstairs."

_'There's an upstairs...?'_ Eren thought, sighing to himself and following obediently. Levi moved behind the bar, waving to a blonde haired man who waved back and smiled a little, quickly looking away again as Levi opened a door with 'staff only' written on it.

Eren eyed the door as he siddled closer.  
"But we're not-!" he was unable to finish the sentence as Levi roughly grabbed him around the waist, pulling him inside a short corridor, the one that led to the kitchen. Once the door was firmly shut behind them, Levi's lips sought Eren's, no longer being overly cautious.

Tongue touched tongue, caressing, mapping out Eren's mouth, making him moan softly. His hands balled up into fists with Levi's shirt, pulling the other closer, only to be shoved back against the door, hard.  
Levi smirked, shaking his head as he stepped back.

"Not yet. You'll have to wait..."

Eren scowled, but nodded and waited- as Levi told him to- until the other came back, then following him to what he first assumed was a cupboard. It wasn't.

Instead, inside was a room with only a few plants and a flight of stairs.  
Soon enough, they had climbed up and resumed their kissing as Levi led the way to an old bedroom which had only a desk inside.

"No bed..." Eren mumbled, shuddering when he felt Levi's breath on his collarbone, soon followed by the sharp pain of a bite.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Levi's hands slid with ease under Eren's shirt, slender fingers caressing his sides for a moment before tugging it over his head, the damp material hitting the floor within seconds, quickly followed by his own shirt.

Levi nudged him back, indicating the table as his deft fingers undid Eren's belt, watching the blush spreading across the younger's cheeks with an amused almost smile, letting Eren step out of his pants before making him sit on the edge of table, legs spread.

"You are hard already... How abouts I take care of your little problem?" Levi asked, moving with the lethal grace of a cat to sit on Eren's lap, pressing against him to make him squirm.

"Nghhh... How so?"

Levi licked his lips, moving to bite on his earlobe.  
"Oh, I don't know... Suck you dry, bend you over this table and fuck you hard... I don't know. What sound's better?"

Eren's response was quiet, almost inaudible.  
"I wouldn't mind getting screwed by someone as good looking as you."

Levi smiled, catching Eren by surprise as he got off his lap, swiftly loosening his jeans and letting them slide down his legs.

"Oh my God..." Eren blushed, closing his legs and admiring Levi's body as he revealed it. He took some time with removing his boxers, swaying his hips slightly to the muffled music from downstairs.

"Take off your boxers."

Eren visibly shivered at the command, but nonetheless, he got off of the table and discarded them, embarrassed as he stood there, naked and being admired.

"You have a nice body, don't be embarrassed." Levi admonished, stepping closer to kiss Eren, hands sliding down to boldly massage his ass.

Eren shuddered as his erection brushed against Levi's, leaning further into him with a moan.  
"No way..."

Levi huffed, moving his lips to the taller man's shoulder as he raised a hand to his- Eren's- mouth.

"Open."

He quietly obliged, parting his lips and sucking on Levi's fingers. He swirled his tongue, lapping at the digits needily as he slid both hands between their bodies, rubbing their neglected cocks.

_"Eren.."_ The tone Levi used was something between a command and a warning, laced with a hint of arousal.

Eren bit Levi's fingers as the other sharply withdrew them from his mouth and made him turn around. He was about to complain but his words were mangled by a sharp cry as Levi pushed two fingers inside him without warning, beginning to roughly scissor him, occasionally curling his fingers. After a minute, he pulled his fingers out and forced Eren's body in half, bent at the hips and torso pressed against the table, arms braced against the table top.

Levi nudged his legs a part, teasing his puckered hole with the head of his cock.

"Ready?"

Eren shuddered, gripping the edge of the desk tightly.  
"Yes."

"Don't tense up so much, relax." Levi muttered as he thrust in, gaining a broken moan from the other. He slid his hands down Eren's chest, stroking his cock as he drew back to thrust again. Eren moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

All he could hear was their ragged breathing and the thuds of the desk hitting the wall with every thrust. What he could feel complimented and contrasted well; the rough, unpolished feel of wood against his bare torso, the way Levi touched him with knowing hands, to the burning sensation in his lungs as he momentarily was rendered breathless by Levi slamming into that bundle of nerves. But he was more focussed on the warm pressure building up in the pit of his stomach.

"Levi..." Eren breathed, body tensing as he arched his back with a loud moan, streams of his seed dirtying the desktop and floor, as well as his stomach.

Levi inhaled sharply, climaxing with a soft, barely audible moan upon Eren tightening around him. He pulled out, breathing heavily as he sat down in the desk, not caring about the filth for once as he watched Eren shakily do the same, the younger man's hands reaching for his.

"T-thanks."

"Come home with me."

Eren smiled softly, kissing Levi when he felt those soft lips upon his.  
"Sure, but only if you tell me about yourself on the way there."

"... Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, that was kinda fun to write XD  
> I might be up for writing a second chapter, if people want. Might.


End file.
